Debe ser tu cara
by Flamingori
Summary: Yamaguchi tiene algo, algo que sólo Tsukishima puede notar, ¿qué es?


¿Soy la única enamorada de Tsukishima?

Ha sido mi favorito desde el inicio, debe ser el destino, lo sé (?).

¿Qué veremos aquí?

. un Yamaguchi siendo adorable haciendo cualquier cosa, como siempre

. LEMON

. un Tsukishima algo sádico/dominante en dicho Lemon

* * *

**DEBE SER TU CARA**

El entrenamiento para el equipo de voleibol de Karasuno ya había terminado y ahora los chicos se cambiaban de ropa en los vestuarios tras haber organizado todo el material utilizado; con Tanaka y Nishinoya espiando a escondidas a su manager, inclinados en la puerta del vestidor femenino. Un grito por parte del capitán los puso firmes en su sitio, ganándose además un duro castigo: serían los encargados de la limpieza de todo el gimnasio durante el resto de la semana.

Los demás miembros del equipo no tuvieron el menor de los problemas por cambiarse, salvo una pequeña discusión entre Hinata y Kageyama por descubrir quién llegaba antes al vestuario, haciendo que el resto suspirara con aquella carrera hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe con Tsukishima como único culpable, ganándose los gritos enfadados de ambos y risas por parte de los demás.

Yamaguchi, por su parte, había aprovechado dicha distracción para ocultar entre sus manos una prenda bastante oscura y apurar sus pasos hacia el vestuario femenino, confiando en que nadie le viera, a excepción de Kiyoko, que le explicaba el funcionamiento de las duchas. Las cañerías del lado masculino habían resultado dañadas por un desafortunado accidente que involucraba al libero del equipo y su demasiada emoción tras un partido de práctica, por ello se había creado un pacto de silencio para evitar sanciones: todos decidieron que no haría falta ducharse después de los entrenamientos. Pero el día de hoy era diferente para Yamaguchi debido al resfriado que arrastraba, hoy había aparecido en el entrenamiento con unas buenas décimas de fiebre, y a Daichi le preocupaba que su estado empeorara volviendo a casa, por eso aceptó -bajo el consentimiento de Kiyoko- que se duchara en el vestuario femenino.

— ¡Maldito Yamaguchi! —le gritó Tanaka desde la puerta—, ¡ni se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima a Kiyoko-san!

— ¡No tienes derecho a mirarla! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ducharse ahí donde está nuestra querida Shimizu?! —se quejaba Nishinoya tirándose del cabello justo a su lado—. ¡No es justo, esto no es justo! ¡Las duchas son comunes, la estará viendo desnuda ahora!

— Relajaos, no creo que Yamaguchi sea de "esa" clase de chicos —les dijo Sugawara—, estoy seguro de que Shimizu estará bien. Aunque…, si Yamaguchi tiene un desmayo ella irá a socorrerle sin dudarlo, ¿quizá le haga la respiración boca a boca?

— ¡No, eso no! ¡Un beso de Kiyoko-san! —gritaron a la vez empezando a llorar sobre el hombro contrario.

Una vez más fue Daichi quien puso orden en el equipo, riñéndole al armador por su crueldad ante los otros dos, y a estos por tener una mente demasiado avispada; prácticamente los arrastraba fuera del gimnasio, evitando cualquier otro intento de espionaje a las duchas.

— Daichi-senpai —le llamó Tsukishima antes de que se fuera—, no encuentro mi chaqueta por ninguna parte, ¿puedo quedarme un rato más hasta que la encuentre?

— ¡Hahaha! —reía Hinata poniendo la mano frente a su boca, imitando el gesto del rubio al reír de manera malvada—, el infalible Tsukishima perdiendo las cosas, no eres tan perfecto como creías, ¿verdad?

— ¿Hala, hala? Oigo la voz de alguien pero no veo a nadie por aquí…, ¿será mi imaginación? —contestó mirando de derecha a izquierda sin agachar la cabeza, siendo totalmente imposible que le viera.

— ¡Estoy aquí! —gritó saltando frente a él—. ¡Sabes perfectamente que estoy aquí!

— Esto te pasa por reírte de alguien, los idiotas no tenéis permitido reírse de nadie —suspiraba Kageyama golpeando su frente—, vámonos de una vez.

— Un rey debería ser más amable con su reina —la mirada del azabache se volvió amenazadora mirando al de gafas.

Por enésima vez intervino el capitán, alejando el aura asesina que era ahora Kageyama del resto del mundo, llevándose lejos los gritos de Hinata al quejarse de su estatura, y -por último- entregándole las llaves del gimnasio a Tsukishima, confiándole la tarea de que al día siguiente fuera el primero en llegar o no habría manera de entrar por sus puertas.

El rubio se acomodó las gafas soltando un pequeño suspiro, intentando recordar qué había sido de la parte superior de su uniforme, llevaba sólo la camisa, fue directo hacia los vestuarios masculinos para retomar la búsqueda, pues dudaba mucho que su chaqueta estuviera en la sección femenina. En ello estaba cuando Kiyoko acabó su ducha, después de vestirse y secar medianamente su cabello se despidió de Yamaguchi indicándole dónde había dejado las toallas (y sonriendo agradecida, el chico no la miró ni una sola vez mientras se duchaba prácticamente a su lado), volvió a agradecerle antes de irse, llevándose una sorpresa al descubrir en el gimnasio aún a Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi terminó algo más tarde de ducharse, se secó con las toallas que la manager le había dejado preparadas, olisqueando el dulce aroma del suavizante, y se vistió con la única prenda que tenía: una chaqueta que le iba exageradamente grande.

— Lo siento, Tsukki —murmuró mientras la abrochaba, viendo cómo le cubría hasta casi la mitad del muslo, por no hablar de las mangas que caían sin remedio por sus manos.

Se puso las zapatillas guardando la ropa del entrenamiento en su bolsa, éste había sido un muy mal día para olvidarse las cosas en casa, sabía que podría echarle la culpa a la fiebre, de hecho aún sentía su cuerpo acalorado, pero debía admitir que era una verdadera faena terminar el entrenamiento y no tener ni una sola prenda que poder usar, ¿cuál era lo positivo de tomar una ducha para luego ponerse ropas empapadas en sudor? No se encontraba del todo cómodo sin llevar ropa interior pero lo tendría que soportar hasta que llegara a su casa y pudiera vestirse apropiadamente…, sólo rogaba porque Tsukishima no le descubriera.

Suspiró ajustándose la tela lo mejor que podía, salió del vestuario con algo de miedo colgándose su bolsa al hombro. Sonrió aliviado al descubrir que estaba solo en el gimnasio, aun así fue apurado hacia la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado y cerrándola de la misma forma cuando salió.

Apenas puso un pie fuera, estornudó, podía sentir perfectamente el gélido aire nocturno deslizarse por entre sus piernas, yendo cada vez más arriba hasta provocarle un profundo escalofrío. Estornudó una segunda vez y luego sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de ponerse en marcha, hoy más que nunca debía regresar lo más rápido posible, cuánto más tiempo estuviera en la calle, más probabilidades había de que el verdadero dueño de la chaqueta le descubriera, se echaba a temblar pensando en un muy enfadado Tsukishima.

Apretó el tirante de la bolsa que colgaba a su hombro apurando un poco el paso, luego subió la mano hacia la frente, ¿no estaba ganando un par de grados? Se detuvo un momento apoyándose en un pequeño mueble, situado casi a las puertas de la academia, que hacía las veces de almacén, aquí se guardaban varios productos de limpieza o mantenimiento. Miró hacia atrás viendo lo que había recorrido, apenas habían sido unos metros desde el gimnasio pero sentía que el aliento le fue arrebatado de golpe, además de algún escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, ¿tan duro era moverse con fiebre? Suspiró bajando las telas de la chaqueta, por suerte le cubría lo suficiente como para que nada se viese, en todo caso, se insinuaba.

Todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó escuchando los pasos de alguien a su espalda, a su cabeza llegó la imagen de algún profesor que le ofreciera ayuda, algún pervertido que le hubiera seguido, un niño perdido, un fantasma que viniera a atormentarle, un gato que buscaba comida…, formuló numerosas hipótesis en muy poco tiempo.

— Al fin he encontrado mi chaqueta —no se calmó al escuchar esta voz tan conocida, hubiera preferido que fuera el pervertido acosador antes que verse descubierto por el dueño de la prenda—, si no te importa, ¿qué tal si me la devuelves?

— No puedo —respondió evitando en todo momento el contacto visual, clavando la mirada en sus propios pies—, Tsukki, ahora no te la puedo devolver.

— Es mía —dijo sujetando su mentón en un movimiento un tanto brusco, forzando que Yamaguchi le mirara—, dámela.

— No…

— Yamaguchi —le había acorralado por completo al quedar frente a él, la huida era ahora imposible.

— Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacerlo, Tsukki.

— ¿Umh? ¿Y por qué no? —rió algo burlón—. ¿Piensas masturbarte con ella en casa? Qué atrevido, siento haber descubierto tu plan.

— ¡N-no es eso! —se quejó sonrojado— Es sólo…, he olvidado la ropa, al terminar el entrenamiento me vi sin nada limpio que ponerme y tuve que buscar algo. Siento haberla cogido sin preguntarte antes.

— Eso está muy bien, pero tengo frío.

— Tsukki, no puedo —se quejó curvando los labios en un pequeño puchero—, no estoy mintiendo, no tengo nada más.

— Eso no me importa y tampoco me quita el frío, dámela.

— Pero Tsukki…

— ¿Tengo que repetirlo?

Yamaguchi giró el rostro hacia el otro lado apretando los bajos de la chaqueta entre sus dedos, intentando cubrirse lo más que podía, se mordió el labio escuchando la risita del otro, parecía divertirse con esto.

— ¿Te avergüenzas a estas alturas de quedar desnudo frente a mí? —mantuvo la sonrisa en el rostro acercándose a él—. Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no?

— No es -¡¿pero qué…?! —se sobresaltó al instante en que las manos del rubio levantaron la única prenda que le cubría—. ¡¿Pero qué estás…?!

— Oh, pues es verdad que no llevas nada debajo.

— Ya te lo había dicho —murmuró claramente avergonzado bajando una vez más la chaqueta—, ahora, será mejor que…, ¡Tsukki!

— Deja de gritar —dijo bastante calmado con sus manos volviendo a trepar por sus muslos, acariciando su piel.

— Pero Tsukki, aquí cualquiera puede vernos —le dijo alarmado intentando retroceder, cosa que le fue imposible, tenía el mueblito tras él.

— ¿Conoces a alguien que venga de noche al instituto?

Tsukishima rió viendo su rostro tan avergonzado, se inclinó hacia su oreja izquierda, lamiendo el lóbulo y mordisqueando esa piel tan fina, escuchando al otro suspirar con sus mordiscos; los mantuvo un buen rato mientras dejaba a sus manos acariciar sin pudor alguno su zona más íntima, esta vez escuchando sus jadeos. Fue la derecha quién tomó la iniciativa y muy despacito comenzó a bajar la cremallera de la chaqueta, dejando a Yamaguchi ahora totalmente expuesto a él, pareciendo un manjar a la espera de ser deliciosamente devorado.

Volvió a sonreír avanzando esta vez hacia su cuello, no tardó demasiado en dar el primer mordisco y dejar sobre aquella pálida piel una muy visible marca roja, la cual reluciría durante unos buenos días. Segundos más tarde paseó sus manos por el pecho contrario, encontrando entretenimiento en aquellos botones rosados tan sensibles a sus caricias, los pellizcó y tiró de ellos al mismo tiempo que volvía a morder su cuello, realmente disfrutando de cada jadeo que le provocaba; la situación se volvía cada vez más estimulante, supo que le costaría bastante parar si tuviera que hacerlo.

— Estás como una roca ahora, Yamaguchi, ¿está todo bien? —preguntaba divertido comenzando a masajear su animada entrepierna.

— Tsukki… —suspiró aferrándose a su camiseta, intentado calmar de alguna manera las sacudidas en su cuerpo—. Tsukki…, esto es…

— ¿Umh? ¿Ya estás gimiendo mi nombre? —soltó una pequeña risa lamiendo los dedos de su mano izquierda, teniendo bastante claro hacia dónde dirigirlos a continuación—. Oh querido, ni siquiera he empezado aún, lo divertido viene ahora.

— ¡T-Tsukki due-duele…!

— No lo parece, aquí estás ardiendo —decía moviendo sus largos dedos, paseándose por su interior, haciéndose los dueños del lugar y acostumbrándolo a su forma.

— Tsukki… —se retorció aferrando las uñas en su camiseta, llegó a morderle luchando por contener su voz, cosa que le resultaba imposible—, Tsu-uukkiii…, n-no tan rápid-doo…

— Ah, ¿volviendo a gemir? ¿Se siente bien, Yamaguchi? —se relamía los labios viendo aquella expresión prácticamente al borde del llanto mezclada con la más pura excitación—. Hey, respóndeme ahora.

— Sí…, se siente m-muy bien…

— Pero sólo con esto no estarás satisfecho, ¿cierto? —apartó los dedos de su cuerpo de manera lenta, notando cómo el otro se contraía—. ¿Quieres otra cosa ahora, no es así?

— No pienso decirlo…

— Oh, pero entonces no sabré lo que quieres.

— ¡Tsukki! No seas tan…

— ¿Cómo acaba esa frase? —volvió a sonreír de manera altanera, disfrutando totalmente de la excitante situación, ¿cómo no cuando el chico entre sus brazos temblaba impaciente por empezar?

— Métela ya, Tsukki —no logró resistirse a aquella sonrisa tan irritante para muchas personas—. Yo quiero…, dentro…, Tsukki, por favor…

— Pequeño pervertido, incluso estás llorando por esto… —con su lengua se encargó de lamer sus saladas lágrimas. Movió luego sus manos hasta sujetar sus muslos y cargarle hasta dejarle sentado sobre aquel pequeño armario, quedando él de pie entre sus piernas—. Está bien, si tanto insistes —rió—: ábrete bien para mí, Yamaguchi.

— ¡Aa-ah, Tsukki…! —se aferró a su cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos, gimiendo contra su piel—. Caliente…, muy caliente…, n-no pued-

— Tch, relájate un poco.

— Tsukki… —gimió con alguna lagrimilla deslizándose por sus mejillas, muy a su pesar, aquello no era suficiente—, quiero más…, Tsukki…

Pudo ver la sonrisa en los labios del rubio y también escuchó su risita mientras se retiraba, luego le fue imposible ver su rostro: Tsukishima le había girado en el armarito, ahora su pecho quedaba sobre la madera. Clavó sus uñas en ella sintiendo cómo aquel duro intruso volvía a visitarle, entrando de manera más salvaje esta vez, de hecho las embestidas mantenían el mismo ritmo contra sus caderas; ahora sí que le era totalmente imposible retener la voz, no cuando sentía a la perfección el peso del rubio a su espalda, no cuando sus dientes se enterraban nuevamente en su piel, y por supuesto que no podía parar sus gemidos con este contacto tan íntimo entre ambos.

Se retorció con aquella estocada, sin duda ésa había tocado el punto dulce en su interior; no le hizo falta decirlo para que el otro lo supiera, le bastó girar un poco su rostro hacia atrás para decirle, o intentarlo al menos, volviendo a retorcer sus pies en el suelo -preguntándose cómo podía aún mantener su peso-, cuando la embestida tan profunda se repitió. Otro agitado "Tsukki~" escapó de sus labios con la tercera, ahora incluso sentía alguna que otra gotita de saliva cayendo por las comisuras de sus labios.

— Oye, Yamaguchi —le llamó deteniéndose un momento, recuperando el aliento al embestirle ahora de manera lenta, muy lenta en realidad—, ¿de verdad estás bien? Estás mucho más caliente que de costumbre…

— Tsukki…, no pares ahora… —rogaba mirándole desde donde estaba, resoplando con su cabello pegado a su frente, el sudor ayudaba a ello.

— ¿Por qué debería obedecerte? —preguntó sujetando con fuerza su cintura, pero sin apurar el ritmo de sus movimientos, sintiendo a la perfección cómo el interior del pecoso se contraía al salir y entrar de él, invitándole a continuar.

— Por favor…, Tsukki… —jadeaba contra el armario, cerrando sus ojos para, de alguna manera, retener las lágrimas en ellos—, Tsukki, lento no…, rápido Tsukki…, quiero más rápido…

— Supongo que si tanto insistes… —rió girándole una vez más.

Ahora veía nuevamente de frente a Yamaguchi prácticamente desnudo -pues su chaqueta abierta no le cubría más que los brazos y la espalda-, acostado sobre el mueble, aunque con sus piernas cayendo hacia el suelo. Sonrió arremetiendo contra sus caderas, jadeando al sentir cómo volvía a abrazarle, casi estrujándole hasta robarle el aliento; no sabía si era debido a la fiebre o a qué exactamente, pero ahí donde tan importante músculo se refugiaba estaba demasiado caliente, sospechaba que podría derretirse en su interior.

— Tch… —suspiró—, Yamaguchi, estás ardiendo…

— ¡Tsukki…! —estiró sus brazos y el rubio se hizo hueco entre ellos, acabando a pocos centímetros de su rostro, casi rozando sus labios, con las manos del otro acariciando sus mejillas—. Beso…, un beso…, ¿vale?

— ¿Por qué eres tan malditamente caprichoso? —pudo escuchar el gemido del castaño silenciándose en su garganta, además de sus dedos aferrándose con fuerza a varios de sus mechones, esos tirones le dolían pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Las piernas de Yamaguchi volvieron a moverse hasta rodear la cintura del rubio, pegándole a él e impidiendo que se separara; el único movimiento que ahora podría hacer era "adelante y atrás", jugando con la velocidad: alternaba entre embestidas más lentas y profundas con otras más rápidas. Era una auténtica delicia escuchar la agitada voz del castaño gimiendo de aquella manera su nombre, de vez en cuando mordía su hombro -desgarrando un poco la tela de su camiseta- buscando silenciarse.

— Tsukki…, v-voy a…, ¡ah! —le intentaba avisar, no iba a ser capaz de soportar mucho más aquel intenso huracán de emociones.

Tsukishima sonrió mirando su rostro: volvía a llorar sin parar de gemir su nombre. Se inclinó hacia él repitiendo el beso, explorando cada recoveco en la boca de Yamaguchi, jugueteando en todo momento con su lengua, yendo tras sus dientes y recorriendo su paladar, sintiendo en todo momento cómo se estremecía con cada nueva embestida a sus caderas. No se separó incluso después de que la tela de su camisa se humedeciera un poco con cierta sustancia que no era agua, escuchando una vez el gemido del castaño mientras que poco a poco iba soltando el agarre que tenía en sus hombros.

_"Es tan estrecho ahora…"_, chasqueó la lengua apretando los dientes, sin embargo jadeó con la última estocada, acertando en aquel punto que ya tan bien conocía y causándole un profundo escalofrío al acabar viniéndose precisamente ahí.

Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en el armarito, dejando allí ambas manos mientras regulaba su acelerada respiración, mirando en todo momento a Yamaguchi, que estaba igual o peor que él ahora mismo, limpiándose el rostro con las mangas de la chaqueta, despejando los restos de lágrimas o saliva de su piel.

— Tsukki…, lo has hecho dentro —murmuró mirándole más que avergonzado—, está saliendo ahora…

— Todo lo que sube, baja; todo lo que entra, sale —suspiró acomodando sus gafas, saliendo al fin de donde se encontraba -y escuchando el pequeño jadeo de Yamaguchi al moverse—: son cosas de la física, ¿qué quieres que haga?

— Está pegajoso…, es incómodo.

— No es mi problema, ¿cierto? —estiró sus manos y en ellas se apoyó el castaño para poder ponerse en pie.

— Realmente sí lo es —refunfuñó subiendo la cremallera de la chaqueta, cubriéndose lo más que podía. Aunque más de un suspiro se le escapó con las gotas de semen deslizándose por entre sus muslos, marcando su húmedo rastro en su piel.

— Ah~ se me ha ido el frío por completo —dijo empezando a andar—, ¿piensas volver solo a tu casa yendo medio desnudo y con esa expresión en tu cara, Yamaguchi?

— ¿Qué problema hay con mi cara? —se quejó yendo tras él, después de haber cogido su bolsa—. ¡Tsukki!

_"Tu cara dice claramente: «sólo llego al orgasmo haciéndolo con un hombre»"_, pensó divertido.

Al día siguiente fue Tsukishima el primero en llegar al gimnasio, abriendo las puertas con la llave que le había dado el capitán; el resto del equipo no tardó mucho más en llegar y todos se sorprendieron viendo a la atractiva mánager cargando una pequeña cajita con galletitas caseras en su interior, pero por más que preguntaron, Kiyoko no contestaba, simplemente esperó junto a las puertas al miembro que le interesaba.

Yamaguchi se disculpó por su retraso en la práctica pero antes de poder reunirse con ellos aceptó los dulces de la chica, la cual le volvía a agradecer una vez su educado comportamiento el día anterior en las duchas -probablemente estaba muy sorprendida al encontrar más personas con sentido común además de Sugawara dentro de este alocado equipo.

— ¡Maldito Yamaguchi! ¡Trae acá esas galletas!

— ¡No dejaremos que te comas tú solo la dulce comida casera de nuestra Kiyoko-san!

— ¡Si eres un hombre, tienes que compartir la riqueza que te ha dado una chica guapa! ¡Apoya a tus compañeros! —estos gritos venían, por supuesto, de Tanaka y Nishinoya, llorando junto al pecoso, quien sostenía en sus manos la bonita caja con las galletas.

— Hala, hala —pero esta voz provenía de alguien notablemente más alto que ellos—, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan popular, Yamaguchi?

— ¡Es incomprensible! ¿Qué tiene él que no tengamos nosotros, eh? ¿Qué es, qué es?

— Debe ser la cara —les dijo Tsukishima sin apartar la mirada, con sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Yamaguchi—, sin duda debe ser la cara.

— Tsukki, ¿qué pasa con mi cara? —volvía a quejarse dejando a un lado las galletas, las cuales no duraron demasiado en manos de los otros dos—. ¡Tsukki, respóndeme! ¿Qué pasa con mi cara?

— Absolutamente nada —sonrió—, no pasa absolutamente nada si soy yo el único que puede notarlo.

— ¿Notar qué cosa?

— Nada.

— ¡Tsukki!


End file.
